Multiverse Mall
The Multiverse Mall is a collection of shops set up by a combination of Shy Guys and private enterprises. Located on the Moon, it is Intended to be a one-stop shopping trip for any possible person in the multiverse, be they ordinary citizen or murderous robot; it is wildly popular and profitable for all involved. Split up into several plazas containing a great deal of miscellaneous shops, weapons and armor stores, and even areas for training followers and buying parts for vehicles. The mall is also home to Deadpool and Dante's Viewiful Bar and Grill, which is a business and subforum completely created and run by player characters. Background The Multiverse Mall was built about a year after the Refreshing Wave; with more and more of the multiverse's population consolidating in the Tower of Twilight, and factions laying claim to various worlds, it became important for the multiverse economy that people be able to find most things they needed in one places. Ever the enterprising businessmen, the Shy Guys worked with various governments of the more technologically "modern" and "advanced" worlds to construct the mega shopping center. Station Square in particular aided the Shy Guys with the infrastructure and management concepts needed to construct and maintain the mall, and so the various plazas were named after the Greek Pantheon of that world. Places Demeter Plaza ' *Arcana Unlimited , a card shop run by Grace. *Holiday event stores ' Venus Plaza *Gifts of the Goddess, restoration items. *Mercenary Office , follower creation store. *Mercenary Trainer and Spare Parts Shop, follower-only and Vehicle-Only, techniques, abilities, and traits. *Vehicle Assembly Emporium vehicle creation shop. *Follower IP Refunds, follower trade-in. *Vehicle Roll-Off, vehicle trade-in. Ares Plaza *Celestial Skills, an ability shop. *Celestial Forge, Equipment shop. *Celestial Strikes, technique shop. *Garr's Shield, equipment sets. *Badge Shop, badges. *Toady's Equipment Modification Service, Equipment modification, fusing, splitting, reorganization, and removal. *Mitsurugi's Edge, Melee weapons. *Yamashita's Arms, Ranged and balistic weapons. Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill *Bar and grill , used for meeting and socialization. Inhabitants While the Multiversal Mall holds no unique inhabitants of its own, visitors from all across the multiverse can be seen within it's halls every day. As one might imagine, the Shy Guys hold a significant hold on this location. Resources With all of its various shops and businesses, the resources an enterprising shopper (or thief) might find are almost limitless. Be wary, though - no shopkeeper takes kindly to the four-finger discount, and many have methods for dealing with it in their own personal way. Current Events * A while ago, a man by the name of Monev the Gale started hunting down one Vash the Stampede, killing dozens of people in his path and wrecking some portions of the mall. He was stopped by the combined efforts of Vash's affliliates, and is still alive. Meanwhile, it has been known that the head belonging to the donut shop's owner was found in a paper bag with hotdogs, but the culprit has not been found. Also, even though repairs to the mall were made, the funding to support the victims' families has yet to be completed. See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:CR Originals